November 2015 Updates
Overview November 2015 was a month where Berezaa was releasing small updates for Miner's Haven after the 2015 Spooky Update, Miner's Haven first effect. The changes added to Miner's Haven in this month are divided up into two sections, depending on the date released: November 14th, 2015 This update was released around 2:10 pm EST. Changes include: * Two new reborn items: Sword God Shrine, the first reborn tier weapon and first reborn item that does not help the user make money, and Dark Magic which became the most powerful furnace in Miner's Haven as users did not have to worry about the unpredictability of Dreamer's Fright and not making any money from ore when submitting them into Dreamer's Might * Lightningbolt Refiner has been nerfed so that it has a chance of destroying ores after they have been upgraded twice where before the upgrader could not destroy ores which made it the most powerful item in Miner's Haven before it was nerfed. * The leaves from Dreamer's Fright stay on in the placing process but instead fall when it's placed down, and the leaves are now worth money (around the thousands or millions). * Frozen Justice has been buffed so that it processes ores by 27x when ores are on fire AND sparkling (Since the start of the 2017 Easter Event, ores no longer need to sparkle and are processed at 26x). * Before this update, a player could acquire any Reborn item on any life. Now, most reborn items have a required life in order to obtain as explained below (with all the reborn items available at the time listed below, to see an up to date list, refer to the Rebirth page): ** The following items can be obtained from any life: Massive Diamond Mine, Industrial Firecrystal Mine, Quantum Ore Cleaner, Nature's Grip and Frozen Justice. ** The following items can be received starting on your 5th life: Tesla Resetter, Newtonium Mine, Dreamer's Fright, Big Bad Blaster, and Lightningbolt Refiner. ** The following items can be received starting on your 10th life: Dark Magic, Flaming Schrodinger, Dreamer's Might, and the Ore Illuminator. But at 20+ lives, you can get the Sword God Shrine. November 5th, 2015 Sometimes referred to as the Gun/Gui update (as the GUIs were adjusted), this update does not introduce new content but adjusts the tiers to fit different price ranges, as Berezaa thought that the way the tiers did not make sense and that some tiers had too little items in them (and some still do). As of April 23rd, 2017, the tiers and their price ranges have stayed the same since this update. This update resulted in the first tier removals in Miner's Haven, the Almighty and Divine tiers, the items in this tier gained the tier Mythic while the Divine tier returned the next month. To learn more about tiers, refer to the Item Tiers pages. November 1st, 2015 This update was delivered to mark the end of the 2015 Spooky Update, along with the removal of Halloween content, Berezaa created a new reborn item on stream, the Lightningbolt Refiner, which was the most powerful upgrader in Miner's Haven as it could upgrade ores unlimited times with no dollar cap, however it was nerfed on November 12th. Category:Updates